At present, with the rapid development of mobile device, various functions of mobile device become more and more user-friendly. However, the current camera of mobile device can only realize the taking of a single picture. When using the common camera of mobile device to obtain scene image in the view, the complete scene can be photographed only by zooming to change the focal length of camera. The resolution of a camera is fixed. The larger the photographed scene is, the lower the resolution is. Thus, the resolution of a picture taken by the above method can be very low. For obtaining scene picture with high resolution, camera needs to be zoomed to reduce the field of view to be photographed, but doing so means that the complete scene picture cannot be obtained.
In the above case, although the users can obtain the panoramic image of the scene by directly using a special camera to photograph, expensive hardware is needed, which is not applicable to common users.
When the users use the camera of mobile device, if the common users want to take a panoramic picture, they can only take a single panoramic picture with low resolution, or take multiple non-panoramic pictures with high resolution. This cannot meet the demands of users in the above case. Thus, the related art has the problem that picture with high resolution and large field of view cannot be obtained due to limitation of visual angle and size of camera of mobile device.